


An Alternate Knot

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name Calling, Omega Castiel, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, voyeur jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Jimmy wasn't there to help Castiel with his Heat and the only thing Castiel was interested in was finding a way to calm the desperation surging inside of him.





	An Alternate Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Please read the tags before continuing!

It was a horrible fire that started at a low burn, twisting his insides, until it spread through his entire body. With it came need and want, instincts screaming for a knot, as Castiel desperately struggled to find some kind of relief. Anything to quell the fires that raged inside him and had his small cock aching. Arousal became unbearable and with it all rational thought fled.

“ _Jimmy_.” Castiel gasped and twisted on the sheets as his hand tried to stay tight on the end of the toy he was fucking himself with. It wasn’t working as Castiel suffered through his worst Heat yet. He had _always_ had Jimmy, even when they were teens and he’d first presented as an Omega, to help him through it. _“Please.”_ His mouth worked and his body shuddered as his Heat continued to build up inside him.

It twisted in his gut, his cunt rhythmically clenching around the toy, as he shoved his head back and a whine echoed in the room.

After a few more deep, hard thrusts of the dildo his cock was jerking, spilling his release, as he slumped against the sheets and almost sobbed when it didn’t change anything. His muscles were lax with orgasm but the relief was almost nonexistent as his hand fell away from the toy.

Castiel _needed_ a warm, real knot buried inside of his aching cunt and Jimmy wasn’t home.

His breathing hitched as a needy sob escaped him and Castiel shoved his face against Jimmy’s pillow trying to trick his body into thinking the full feeling was his Alpha’s cock. It failed miserably and instead he sobbed as slick started to leak around the toy still buried inside him.

“Jimmy.” Tears had tracked down his flushed cheeks and he was so lost in need that he almost didn’t notice the sound of nails frantically scratching against the door.

There was a high whine and more frantic scratching until Castiel managed to get himself up from the bed. He pulled the toy from his cunt, carelessly tossed it aside, and made his way to the door on shaky legs only to see Jimmy’s dog as the canine brushed past him into the room.

It sniffed the air and whined again as it stared at Castiel. He could see its body shaking and the thought was in his head before he could stop it. Beneath King the dog’s large cock proudly protruded from his sheath.

Every instinct was urging Castiel to present for a knot and the large, imposing dog before him had been a stud before. He remembered reading that the dog had both been used to breed for puppies and Alphas had paid to have their Omegas knotted by him. It wasn’t uncommon, though he’d _never_ taken a knot from a dog, but the idea was in his head and Castiel was _desperate_ for a knot.

King had a knot and the dog knew how to fuck an Omega.

A whimper escaped him and Castiel scrambled to get on the bed so he could offer up his cunt in hopes of getting fucked full of a knot.

He didn’t have to say anything, the bed dipped with added weight when King jumped up, as the dog immediately zeroed in on his cunt and started to lap at the slick leaking from it. Each brush of King’s tongue had Castiel moaning and more slick leaking out until mercifully the dog pulled away to mount.

Fur brushed against Castiel’s bare body and he whimpered as claws cut lightly into his sides as King gripped Castiel.

The dog’s large cock, jutting out from his sheath, bumped and slipped against Castiel’s soaked cunt. Short thrusts moved it until Castiel reached back to pull his cheeks apart in the hopes of helping King find his cunt quicker. It was a few more thrusts, King adjusting as he moved closer and releasing sounds of frustration, until his cock caught on Castiel’s cunt and then slammed inside with a greedy kind of motion that only an animal could pull off.

Castiel jerked, startled and suddenly full, as his Heat fuzzy mind realized he’d just presented for a _dog_ to fuck him.

However it was the second that dog’s cock was buried inside of him that King started fucking forward rapidly. The dog viciously pistoned his cock in and out of Castiel as he whimpered at the sensation while Castiel’s hands fell forward so he could prop himself up on his elbows.

Castiel shifted his legs apart and whimpered in need as King kept thrusting his hips forward until his knot began to swell. It tugged on his rim and Castiel could feel hot breath against his bare skin. King rutted against his cunt, movements even more greedy and wild, until his knot finally caught and Castiel’s cock jerked as he came with a sharp cry.

A dog’s knot was stretching his cunt wide open and he wanted to weep at the feeling of come shooting deep into his cunt as King turned around. The Heat inside of him had lessened, desperate no longer surging relentlessly through him, as his inner muscles milked Jimmy’s dog’s knot.

It wasn’t as long as an Alpha’s knot but the feeling had him slumping against the sheets as he waited out the knot and simply enjoyed being knotted. He had been so lost in the feeling of a cock moving through him, lost in the feeling of a warm weight at his back, that he’d never heard or noticed the other person coming into the room.

Now the bed dipped with extra weight and a hand stroked through his wild hair in an affectionate gesture that had him releasing a soft sound as he turned his head. Bright blue eyes, identical to his own when he wasn’t in the midst of his Heat, stared at him with lust and care.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” Jimmy spoke as he continued to pet Castiel’s hair. “Looks like you found another knot to satisfy you while I was gone.” He arched a brow and looked at the place his cock was attached to his brother. “Guess it’s a good thing I purchased the dog with experience fucking and knotting Omegas.”

Castiel could see that the sight of him caught on King’s knot had Jimmy’s cock hard as a rock and no doubt aching to be buried inside his cunt. “Not you.” Castiel’s voice was rough and his hand reached out to grab onto his Alpha. “Want your knot. Only wanted _yours_.”

“I’ll fuck you full once King is done.” Jimmy promised and pressed his lips against Castiel’s dark hair before his fingers massaged Castiel’s head. “I don’t think you realize how hot that was.” He admitted and Castiel could smell the thick scent of Alpha arousal coming from his twin. Jimmy’s eyes glowed with his Alpha and Castiel whined at the sight, wishing he could present to his Alpha, instead of the dog locked inside of him. “I stood there watching him fuck you just like you were a whimpering bitch in Heat.” Jimmy’s voice was lower as he continued, “He was so selfish and the sounds you were making…I think I’m going to get a few more dogs, strap you down to your breeding bench and enjoy watching them trying to breed you up.”

“Jimmy.” Castiel clenched around the knot inside him as King continued to empty himself in the Omega’s cunt. He had no doubt that Jimmy was going to do exactly that. Jimmy had always enjoyed trying new things and Castiel knew his twin had held back because he wasn’t sure about Castiel’s response.

That Castiel had chosen to let King fuck and knot him would have been more than a green light for Jimmy to pursue this particular kink.

“You came on King’s knot.” There was awe in the tone and Castiel flushed as need crawled through his body. He wanted to be free so Jimmy could replace the cock currently buried inside him. A dog was nothing on an Alpha knot. “Now I get to fuck into that sloppy mess he’s leaving behind for me.” And that was the moment the dog’s knot popped free and come leaked out of Castiel’s cunt along with slick. “ _My turn_.” It was purred and Castiel whimpered as he shifted himself for his brother.

Castiel’s cheek pressed against the sheets as Jimmy knocked his knees further apart, pressing Castiel into a submissive and mountable position, before the blunt head of Jimmy’s wide cock pushed against his fucked open cunt.

“King got you all nice and ready for me, my pretty Omega.” Jimmy’s voice was rough with lust and Castiel’s head spun with the scent of thick, heavy Alpha arousal filling the room. “I might have to reward him after I’ve knotted you a few times and let him knot his needy bitch again. What do you think, Cas? Should King get to try to breed you up again?”

Jimmy’s cock rested only a few inches inside of his cunt and Castiel could already feel his Heat starting to build inside of him. “Yes! Just fuck me. Please Alpha please! I don’t care…I need— _Alpha!_ ” Jimmy had slammed inside him, warm and heavy balls pressed up against Castiel, as his aching hole was filled once more.

“Anything for you, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted one of these in awhile and I noticed that they seem to actually be rather popular.


End file.
